Past Awaken
by LuvNaruto100
Summary: Sasu leaves abroad and promises naru that he will come back.After three years naru has moved on, is engaged to Gaara, and is a novelist.Sasu comes back as he promised. Should he choose his beloved high school sweetheart or fiance,Gaara? SasuNaru GaaNaru
1. Good Bye

_Hello everyone, this is LuvNaruto100! I know this might be too early for a new story but I couldn't resist. Even though I got this story up, I will still work on my other stories. So no worries. Past awaken, True tears, and maybe the other new story will be mostly be the serious stories. The writer that influenced me to right this serious story was NavyBlueWings, I absolutely love her stories. They have this special flow about them. So Past Awaken is dedicated to NavyBlueWings. _

_I thank **mickey8701** for being my Beta Reader!_

_**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto does). It would be awesome if I did!_

_**Naruto**-18&21 **Sakura**- 22_

_**Sasuke**-19&22 **Gaara**-22  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke-kun, come on! You're about to miss your flight!" shouted a blonde boy as he waved a moody, raven haired boy over to him.

"Kyu!" the baby fox in the blonde's arms mewed.

"See even Kiki's complaining!"

The raven haired man glared at the blond, scowling, in protest of the blonde's whining. He picked up his suitcase and caught up with the blonde, who in return, stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha playfully.

"Why did I have to get a fox that had the same personality as you," groaned Sasuke, glaring at the little red kitzune. The fox was pawing playfully at the blonde's crystal necklace.

"Because you love me and you couldn't resist this little face," exclaimed the blond, latching onto the raven and almost making him fall in the process.

"You're so childish, Naru-chan" chuckled the raven.

"That's one of the things that you love about me," Naruto responded, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Sasuke looked down at his lover only to be dazzled by deep, ocean blue eyes filled with innocence and happiness. The blonde's eyes were the first thing about Naruto that caught his attention. He met his angel on the first day of high school, and fell in love with him at first sight. At first they were rivals and best friends, but when they accidentally kissed at Sakura's party, everything changed for them. The two became closer and more comfortable with each other, however, they were still unsure about their feelings. Sakura Haruno, Naruto's friend, finally told them to stop hiding their feelings and confess to each other. One day, Sasuke got tired of the blond avoiding his gazes and kissed the boy passionately. Who wouldn't have wanted to kiss that angel? He had messy blond hair that shone vibrantly in the sun, sun kissed skin that brought out his hair more, a muscular yet feminine body, and beautiful, deep, ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the light. Whenever Sasuke was sad, the blond cheered him up with a cheerful grin and pure innocent eyes. Yeah, maybe he was an emotionless jerk who never cared about anything, but that never stopped him from loving his blonde. After he kissed Naruto, things got heated between them and confessions were made. That day was both a precious and pleasurable moment for the Uchiha. The two began to date every since then for three years.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked down at his angel.

"Sorry, I fazed out," apologized Sasuke, kissing the blond on the forehead.

"It's okay," reassured Naruto, smiling softly at the Uchiha's gesture of love. Sad eyes replaced the blonde's excited eyes, but the blonde's smile was still there. This troubled the raven.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" he asked as he softly caressed the blonde's cheek.

The blonde leaned into the ravensighing softly at the feel of his lover's touch. "Why do you have to go?" Naruto asked, looking up at the raven pouting.

Sasuke knew that this conservation was eventually going to come up. Ever since he graduated from high school, his dad had suggested that he studied abroad. He had an older brother, Itachi, but he had chosen a different path. Therefore, Sasuke became the next in line to be the successor for Uchiha corporations. He accepted the proposition, and today was the day that he would be leaving. The problem is that him leaving meant that he would have to leave Naruto. Of course he could come, but Sasuke wanted Naruto to pursue his dream of becoming a novelist. Naruto had already started writing his stories and found the perfect college to attended. Naruto did argue, but Sasuke was adamant; Naruto's future was more important.

"Because my parents are counting on me as the heir to the Uchiha name, and this is my chance to prove to my father that I am Uchiha material." Sasuke remembered how his dad use to give Itachi more attention just because he thought Sasuke wasn't good enough.

"But do you really want to be the successor?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side.

Of course he wanted to be the successor of Uchiha Corporations. There was nothing else that he wanted more. It felt sort of weird when his mom asked him the same question. His mother paid more attention to him than his brother, and kept telling him that his father talked about him a lot. Even though he had his mom's attention, he really wanted his dads'. So yeah, he wanted to be the successor of Uchiha Corporations.

"Yes I do," he answered softly.

"Just making sure that you really want this," proclaimed Naruto. They walked up to the airport terminals and stood beside the window. Sasuke watched the blonde look out at the airplanes with sad eyes.

"Flight 137B to New York, New York is now boarding first class," announced a flight attendant through a speaker.

"I guess that's your flight," murmured Naruto, looking down sadly at his feet.

To the Uchiha's dismay, tears began strolling down the blonde's cheeks and soft sobs were heard. Without hesitation, the raven took the blonde's arms and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde bringing him closer to his chest. The blonde cried into his shirt, soaking it with his tears.

"Your-r shirt's getting wet-t," Naruto sobbed.

The only thing Sasuke cared about now was Naruto, not a stupid shirt that was getting soaked by tears.

"It's okay. I'll come back," reassured Sasuke soothing the blond with his soft words.

"Do y-ou pro-mi-se, Sa-su-kun?" hiccupped Naruto, looking up at the Uchiha with teary eyes.

"I do," the raven promised, stroking the blonde's hair gently.

Naruto smiled, knowing that the Uchiha promised to come back.

"Last call for first class." announced the flight attendant.

"Bye Naru-chan," Sasuke said softly before kissing the blonde passionately. He picked up his suitcase, gave the blonde one last kiss, and left for his plane.

Naruto watched him go and smiled softly. He whispered "I love you," and watched as others boarded the flight.

Sasuke found his seat and sat in it. He looked out of the window, trying to catch sight of his beloved. He finally saw Naruto still standing by the window, watching his plane getting ready to go. _I love you Naruto, please wait for me, _Sasuke begged mentally. He looked down at the object in his hand and smiled. It was a gold heart shaped locket with a ruby red fox carved into it. Naruto gave it to him on his last birthday. He opened the locket to see two pictures, one on each side. On the left side, was a picture of Sasuke with his arms wrapped around the laughing blond possessively; it was the picture that they took on a class field trip. The right side held Sasuke's favorite picture of the blond. Naruto had Kiki in his arms and was smiling his warm, heart melting smile for the Uchiha who was taking the picture. _I hope that I'll see that smile again when I return _Sasuke thought as he closed the locket. The airplane pulled off the ground. Sasuke watched as Naruto got smaller and smaller until he was nothing at all.

Back at the airport, Naruto pulled the fox closer to his chest as he watched the plane carrying his love pull off.

_Please Sasuke, don't break your promise._

**_.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_**

**Three years later**

A red haired man with jade colored eyes opened the door to his apartment and walked in.

"I'm home!" he shouted, dropping his workbag onto the floor. He looked around the room and sighed. _Where is he? _

"Gaara!"

Gaara turned to the side only to be glomped by a blonde man.

"Why do you always do this when I get home?" he asked, looking down at blonde man who was grinning like a Chester cat.

"Because it's exciting and fun!"

"One day you're going to break my back by doing that, Naruto" proclaimed Gaara playfully.

"That's the reason why I do it," Naruto laughed as he kissed the red head on the cheek.

Gaara wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him into his chest .

"Why you do that every time when you get home?" Naruto pouted.

"'Because it's exciting and fun,'" the red head mocked playfully.

Naruto kissed him on the lips and tried to get out of his grasp. Gaara, however, wouldn't let him go.

"Come on! Let me go, Gaara!" whined Naruto, trying to pry the man's arms off him.

The man was about to protest when pain was inflicted on his ankle. "Shit," he cursed looking down to spot a red fox at his heels glaring up at him. He let the boy go. Said boy looked down to see a small bite mark on the red head's ankle and stifled a laugh.

"Damn it Naruto! One day that fox is going to bite me so hard that I'll bleed." he scowled, having a glaring contest with the now full-grown fox which was snickering at his dismay. _I think this fox is out to get me _thought Gaara sweat dropping.

"Bad Kiki!" scolded Naruto while trying to keep his laughter down.

The fox gave her owner a 'you're never serious' look and padded her way over to the couch, jumping on it to rest. She had completed her mission for today. She had given that raccoon man a small, but painful bite.

"Naruto are you sure that she has all of her shots?" asked Gaara as he examined the bite mark.

"Of course she has. Just clean the wound and put a bandage on it. If you have been surviving her bites for three years, then you can survive one more," huffed Naruto, not liking the fact that Gaara did not like his fox.

"For a fiancé, you really aren't helpful," muttered Gaara as he lightly grasped the blonde's chin.

"I know, but at least I love you," giggled Naruto, sticking out his tongue at the man. Naruto watched as the statement removed the tension from Gaara. "I better get going. Sakura's going to kill me if I don't visit her."

"This time don't come home with a lump on your head," warned Gaara, thinking about the blonde's last visit with Sakura. Naruto never did tell him what happened that day.

"I won't," laughed Naruto. He was about to leave when Gaara pulled him into a short, deep kiss. The two broke away, gasping for air.

"You're a pervert you know that," he panted, glaring at the red. Gaara just chuckled and nodded his head.

" Kiki don't kill him!" warned Naruto. He tried his best to hold in his laughter as Gaara pale at the statement. Naruto left the red head in the apartment. Said red head turned around only to see the fox watching him with a devilish smile that sent shivers through Gaara.

_I'm dead _thought Gaara sweat dropping.

_Now you die _thought Kiki smiling evilly.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**I now have time to type more chapters so there will be more new chaps of each story. I hope you liked my story! My computer is messing up a little bit these past few days, so it's hard to get on the internet because it's messing up too. But i cans till type my chapters, so there won't be a problem. Soccer is almost over, so more time for fan fictions! I might put some polls up, so get ready. See ya later!**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Cherry blossom Cafe

_Hello again! See I told ya that I would update quickly! Some of the characters will have their own pov, like Sakura. She plays a big part in this story not a bad part but a good part. Please don't say anything when you find out who she is with. I just think that the love that he has for her is so cute! So no comments about the pairing. Only good comments are welcomed here. I hope you like it so far._

_**Disclaimer**- Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_I thank_ **_mickey8701_** _for editing my stories! She's really good at it!_

_**Dedicated to NavyBlueWings**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**_

_**Sakura POV**_

It was closing time for 'The Cherry Blossom' café where a pink haired woman was with her last customer for today.

"The food was delicious, Mrs. Haruno. I don't know how you do it," complemented the man as he gave the woman a pleasant smile.

"I really don't know how I do it either; it just comes to me. It's a mystery," she giggled, giving him her genuine smile.

"Well I think you deserve this, young lady," exclaimed the man, placing a 10-dollar tip in her cream colored hand. The man waved good bye and exited the café.

"Thank you sir! Come again!" she chirped waving to the departing man.

Once the man was gone, she gave out a deep sigh. "Woo, that was the last one; I thought I was going to die today" she sighed, placing her huge tip into her jean pocket. Who would've ever known that "The Cherry Blossom café" would receive so much attention? When she fist opened the business she had her friends help her with it. Even though they got on her nerves, they still made her believe in her small café. After one week, she have over two hundred costumers, and she even got to make deliveries! Her friends helped her through the times when she had to take care of Harumi and couldn't work at the café. She had to admit, she made the right choice of giving up her old crush and finally giving Lee a chance. Yeah Rock Lee wasn't that much of a looker, but he was kind and melted her heart with his sweet complements and crazy antics that proved his love for her.

At first, she had thought that he was just some weird kid, with an obsession with physical fitness, that had a crush on her. It turns out that she was wrong; well except for the obsession with fitness and his crush on her. Her friend, Naruto, finally got them together after Christmas break. They began dating in their freshman year at high school, and after a few dates, she began to truly love him for whom he really was. Lee proposed to her in the middle of her freshman year of college, which caught her by surprise. She realized however, that ever since she began dating him, her attitude had gentled and she began to see people for their true selves. The thing that changed the most for her was the way she saw Lee. So her answer for him was yes. The two got married in Kyoto, Japan. Ino was her maid of honor; Neji was Lee's best man. Their honeymoon was in Italy. It was very romantic. But the best part of the couple's life, was the birth of their now three-year-old daughter, Harumi. She was their little princess.

"Mommy, are you done with work?" shouted a little girl covered with flour. She ran towards her mother who giggled at the sight of her daughter.

"What happened to you? There's flour all over you." Sakura tried to dust some of the flour off of her daughter.

"I was baking cupcakes," the little girl answered, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Her mother sighed, knowing that would be the reason.

Sakura checked the girl for burns and sighed in relief when she saw there weren't any. _At least she didn't get burned like last time. _Sakura took her daughter's hand and led her to the kitchen to get cleaned up. Sakura washed her daughter, getting most of the flour. Afterwards, she began to clean up the mess that her daughter had made. The knock at the door perked the woman up from cleaning the mess.

"Can you see who it is, Harumi?" asked Sakura wiping the counter that was covered with cupcake icing and flour.

The little girl ran out of the kitchen to do her mother's task, and squealed at the sight of whom it was. Sakura immediately ran out of the kitchen at the sound of her daughter's squeal. When she saw what it was, Sakura immediately skidded to a halt. Sakura stifled her giggles at the scene. A blond man had her daughter on his shoulders with his arms straight out, making airplane sounds, while Harumi squealed in delight.

"Mommy, uncle Naru's an airplane!" squealed Harumi, waving her arms at her mom in glee.

"You still act like a kid, you know that?" Sakura told Naruto.

"Well that's me, Naruto Uzumaki; Kid at heart," exclaimed Naruto, hitting his chest with his fist. Sakura rolled her eyes. He let the girl down and tickled the space under the chin, making her giggle in delight.

"Wow Sakura she looks just like you," exclaimed Naruto as he looked from the daughter to the mother. He was right. Harumi had short glossy pink hair, peach colored skin, dazzling emerald eyes, and that sweet atmosphere about her. The only thing that was different was that Sakura had long pink hair that fell to the middle of her back. Sakura's hair was currently in a ponytail.

"You're going to be as beautiful as your mother when you get older, you know that?" Naruto tapped the little girl's nose, making her giggle.

"I get to look like mommy when I get older?" she asked with awe. When the blond nodded, she clasped her hands in glee.

"Maybe I should ask Lee how beautiful Sakura is," added Naruto while taking out his phone. Immediately, Sakura snatched the cell phone out of the blonde's hand and glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Try to do that ever again and I will kill you," she threatened, tossing him back his phone while giving him the evil eye.

Sheesh, you take things too seriously," scoffed Naruto backing up a few steps away from the murderous glare.

"Do you want another lump on your head?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond man. He shook his head no and tried to hide behind the little girl.

"I don't know if that's going to work, Uncle Naru," proclaimed Harumi, looking at the man over her shoulder and giggling at his effort.

"Yeah I know, but you're mom can get scary at times like this."

'That's because you're the person that causes these times," she huffed while sticking out her tongue at Naruto.

Even when they were young, he riled her up. But at that time he had a crush on her. He was always flirting with her and asking her out. But she was like other girls in that time in Konoha when Sasuke was still here. She was the leader of Sasuke's fan club since elementary to freshman year of high school. Everything changed when she noticed vibes between Naruto and Sasuke. She got tired of them avoiding their love for each other and finally told them to stop hiding their feelings. She was so happy when she found out that they were going to date. But when Sasuke left with his dad abroad to study aboard, Naruto gave up on waiting for him. She comforted him when Sasuke left. Then, Naruto met Gaara and the two began to date, then became engaged. Sometimes Sakura wondered if he was really over Sasuke. She looked over at the man and sighed.

"I should go before Sakura really does give me a lump," chuckled Naruto as he said goodbye to the little girl.

"You have to leave so early?" Sakura asked. She wanted to cook something for him.

"I have to get to the publishing company so Granny Tsunade won't kill me for being late with the manuscript," informed Naruto, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Okay, but please don't rile her up," warned Sakura giving, him a look. The man just grinned. He waved bye to her and her daughter and left the café.

_He's going to be in so trouble _she thought, sighing deeply. There was another knock at the door, making her giggle. "Naruto, if you really don't want to be killed by Tsunade, think that you should leave," proclaimed Sakura turning around, expecting to see Naruto. It was not Naruto, however, that was currently standing in front of her.

"Sa-suk-e!" she stuttered, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the raven hair man.

"Long time no see, Sakura. Where's Naruto?" asked the raven hair man staring at her with his obsidian eyes.

_He's back _she thought, too shocked to say anything.

_**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**I hoped you like the chapter! Warning no bad comments about who Sakura is with. I picked the cafe's name 'The Cherry Blossom' because it went with her name. I will update my others stories soon, True tears will be next. See ya!**_

_Harumi__- 'Spring beauty'_

_**Please Review!  
**_


	3. Why are you here after you abandoned us

_Hey everyone! It's almost summer vacation! After this week, I'm done with school until August 8th! More time on stories. Oh, and guess what I did something terribly wrong. I really didn't know what bashing is, I just thought it was Sakura as a nice girl who sometimes insulted people. And I put kushina bashing too!(I thought it meant that she hits the uchiha brothers alot.) I change them though. Don't get me wrong, I do not like sakura since she hits Naruto but I do like her in the shippuden. Well I guess that's all=3_

____

_**Disclaimer-** Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

___**Thanks Jazmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

**_Dedicated to NavyBlueWings_**

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* _**

**'Why are you here after you abandoned us?'**

**Sakura POV**

She couldn't believe it! Sasuke Uchiha, the man who left for three years, was finally back…and asking for Naruto. _Wait a minute he wants to see Naruto after all these years _she thought as she clenched her fists. _I can't believe this asshole! He thinks that he could just come back and that everything will be alright. Well I got one thing to say, bullshit. _Sakura was about to cuss at the Uchiha, but was stopped by a tug on her shirt.

"Mommy who is he?" asked Harumi, tugging at her mother's shirt with curious emerald eyes. Sakura looked down at her daughter who was staring at the Uchiha with a mixture worry and curiosity. She didn't want her daughter to get involved in this. But if she didn't tell her his name, then she would annoy the hell out of her with the question.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. He's friend of mine," answered Sakura with a fake smile, watching the Uchiha stare at her daughter.

"A friend?"

Sakura nodded feeling uneasy. Harumi took a few steps toward the Uchiha, looking him over. As soon as she was finished, she flashed the Uchiha a grin.

"I must have missed a lot while I was away," said the Uchiha kneeling down to the girl.

"Yeah you have," she muttered with tinge of hurt in her voice.

Sasuke inwardly flinched at the hurt in her voice, but remained calm and composed on the outside.

"What's your name?" he asked when he reached eye level with the girl.

"My name's Harumi Haruno. I'm three years old," she answered with a high and mighty voice.

Sasuke chuckled at this.

"So you're mommy's friend?" she asked with suspicious in her eyes.

Sasuke looked up at the pink haired woman who was watching the Uchiha with angry yet sadden eyes. "Well I'm sort of," he answered, unsure of what to tell the girl.

The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion but shrugged her shoulders.

"So where's your dad?"

"My father's at one of his practices. He's getting ready for the Taijutsu tournament," she informed with a huge smile.

Sakura smiled; Harumi had always been excited about her dad being in Taijutsu tournaments and loved to go to support him. She even got excited when he taught her some moves.

"I guess your mom really married a winner," complimented Sasuke, smiling up at Sakura who avoided his gaze.

"Harumi can you leave me and Mr. Uchiha alone for awhile?" asked Sakura, wanting her daughter out of this. Harumi nodded her head, mouthed a goodbye to Sasuke, and walked out of the diner into the kitchen.

"A wonderful husband, beautiful daughter, and a five star café. I guess your life turned into to your dream when you began to date Lee," stated Sasuke, smiling slightly standing up to face her.

"Cut the crap, Uchiha. What are you doing here?" Sakura hissed with venom.

"I promised that I would come back, so I'm back." He just stared at her with an emotionless expression and calm obsidian eyes.

"Well you're back so now what are you going to do?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"To see Naruto and let my life return to the way it was three years ago," he simply replied.

_It's never going to be the same anymore, you idiot! _she thought biting her lip. "You just think everything's going to go back to the way it was when you see Naruto? Well guess what? It's not!" she retorted with a snap.

The Uchiha stepped back, startled by her outburst. "Did something happened while I was gone?" he asked, concerned.

"You leave for three years and come back thinking that everything's okay! You hurt so many people, especially Naruto!" she answered with a slight sob in her voice.

Sasuke's expression turned serious when he heard Naruto's name. "What's wrong with Naruto? How did I hurt him?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Just don't go near him, Uchiha," she ordered, gritting her teeth.

"My issue is not with you Sakura, it's with Naruto. Just tell me how I hurt him," commanded Sasuke. He was beginning to lose his patience

This, however, made her snap. She raised her hand and slapped the man across his cheek. "You should already know what you did to him, bastard," she cried giving the Uchiha a teary glare. Tears streamed from her emerald eyes, down her face. She was about to slap him again ,but was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked with more force.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, hating how the Uchiha could stay calm at a moment like this.

"Go to 1227 Konoha road and you'll see a building called Jinchuriki publishing company. That's where Naruto is," she answered avoiding his gaze.

"That's all I asked," he murmured, letting her hand go.

He turned around and left her standing in the middle of the diner stunned. _Even if you talk to him, he will never forgive you. _Her eyes grew wide remembering that she told him where Naruto was. She fell down to her knees with her hand over her mouth trying to silent the sobs.

"Mommy!" shouted Harumi, running towards her mother. "Mommy, are you hurt? Did something happen?" she asked, touching her mother slightly on her shoulder.

_What have I done? _Sakura thought, blocking out everything. Harumi hugged her mother while Sakura cried more. _I'm sorry, Naruto._

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* _**

**Jinchuriki Company**

A blond man opened the door, running inside panting heavily. A woman with honey colored hair in loose pigtails and amber colored eyes looked up from her work, raising an eyebrow at the blond man.

"You're actually on time, brat," she said, looking at her watch.

"Well I didn't want to get kicked by you again for not getting here on time," scoffed the blond man, sticking out his tongue at the woman.

"How can a kid like you write romantic stories that melt a person's heart?" she asked rubbing her temple in aggravation.

"Hey!" he retorted, insulted by the question.

"Just shut up brat and hand over the manuscript which you should've turned in weeks ago," she ordered, glaring at the man.

"Touchy," Naruto chuckled, handing her over the manuscript.

"So how goes my stories, Obaa- chan?" he asked with curiosity.

"Can you please stop calling me that."

He loved to call her that even though she was his godmother. "But it suits you, Obaa –chan."

She gave a murderous glare which made him shut up quickly, but his grin was still there.

"Stubborn Love has won **2009 Golden Heart -Young Adult Romance**, 'Perverted Seme' has won **2009 RITA - Paranormal Romance**, and your newest book 'Foxy Love' has sky rocketed," she exclaimed with a 'I'm proud of you' look.

"I knew that one could make it," exclaimed the joyful blond. _Nothing can ruin this day _he thought in glee. A knock at the door interrupted his cheer.

"Come in, Shizune" ordered Tsunade, not surprised that it was her niece at the door. A woman with short black hair walked in.

"Excuse me Mr. Uzumaki, but there's a man here to see you," she informed with a worried look on her face.

"It must be Gaara," he chuckled, thinking that Kiki had scared him off from the house.

"It's not. He say's that his name is Sasuke," she corrected watching how the blonde's expression turned from joyful to shock.

He moved past the girl out of the office to see if it was true. _There was no way that he could be back. Not after three _years he thought scared. _Please God don't let it be him. _He came to a halt seeing the person in front of him. The person that he didn't ever want to see ever.

"Sa-su-ke," he stuttered, his voice shaky from seeing his ex boyfriend.

"I'm back, Dobe. Just like I promised."

**_~****_** **_~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* _**

**_I hope you liked it! All of you are going to love me when chapter six comes out! Hint*Lemon!* I have finally wrote my first lemon! I know it will be a while for the chapter to come out but don't worry I can entertain you with my other stories. I might be busy in the summer because I'm volunteering at the library or YMCA. More chapters will be on the way, I think. Probably for my other stories. It's a mystery=3_**

**_Neko Naruto and Yoru- Meow!Please review for Lauren! (Licks their paw)_**

_**Please Review! (The reviews make me update more!) **_


	4. Why do make me feel weak and scared?

_Hey everyone! I updated again! You might feel sorry for Sasuke like my beta does in this chapter^.^ I'm a little bit sad right now. *scratch that* I'm beyond sad and pissed off. I was at my aunts and found ot that she has kittens. I bonded with a cute tabby with white on it. I named it kisa(I dont't know if it's a boy or girl) I think it's a girl. I wanted the kitten but my dad told me no. I've been crying ever since I got home when I asked him again. He doesn't even have a good reason! But I'm not going to give up! I want the kitty!_

**I hope you like it and review!( And please review my other stories)**

_**Thanks Jasmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer- **Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_**Enjoy^^**_

******_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_'**

**'Why do make me feel weak and scared?'**

**Naruto POV**

When my startled eyes met the familiar, obnoxious obsidian eyes, I froze in terror. After three painful years of waiting for the bastard, he actually comes back now. He still looks the same, just a bit more mature. The bastard still had ebony hair in that duck ass style, possessive obsidian eyes, moonlight pale skin, and had the same smirk. But now he was more muscular, taller, and more of a bastard by the looks of it. Part of me wanted to hug him and kiss him on those full lips; the other part of me wanted to run away or cuss him out and cry. The situation was so confusing and heart wrenching. What tugged at my heart was that he called me by his nickname for me.

"Naruto, what was with the r-?" asked Tsunade, running up beside me. When she saw where I was looking, she stopped in mid sentence. Her amber colored eyes first showed fear and surprise, then anger. "What in hell's name are you doing here, Uchiha?" she demanded, stepping in front of me in protection.

"I'm here to see Naruto," answered Sasuke, giving her an arrogant glare.

"He doesn't want to see you," she snarled.

"Let him decide."

Before I knew it, obsidian and amber eyes were on me. Most of the people around us had their eyes on me. I never liked being pressured and this is one of the times that I _know_ that I was going to be under pressure. I wanted to say something, but my throat felt dry and itchy. Feeling his eyes on me didn't help that much either.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked, hearing my voice sound small and weak.

Small

Weak

Those were feelings that I hated the most. I tried to avoid his gaze but his eyes were burning into me. I looked up. I wish I hadn't done that. The obsidian eyes, which had settled on my face, were filled with confusion and concern.

"I'm here for you, Naru-chan," he answered, smiling softly.

Hearing the nickname, I staggered back behind Tsunade, whose amber eyes were watching me with concern. I knew that she wanted to punch the Uchiha for what he had done to me and then take me to Ichiraku's to comfort me; she knows me so well. But this time I had to stand up for myself.

"Just go away, Sasuke. I don't want to see you," I ordered with more courage. I wanted him to go away and stay away.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, taking a step towards me, making my heart jump in fear.

Tsunade was about to attack but I waved her off. My fear was replaced with anger at the fact that the Uchiha didn't even realize that _he_ was the problem.

"You're a traitor." I hissed, blinking back tears. I didn't want to cry in front of the bastard who betrayed me. He looked at me in confusion.

"How am I a traitor?" he asked me, stepping closer. I stepped back once again trying to calm down my urge to cry. He doesn't even know why he was a traitor. "Is this what Sakura meant?"

I jerked my head up when I heard the name of my best friend being mentioned. My eyes narrowed at the Uchiha. "You talked to Sakura?" I asked with a serious tone. I wasn't the only one who was devastated by him leaving three years ago. There was no way that I was going let my best friend get hurt by this bastard.

"Of course, she is my friend. At least…I think she is." When he said this, concern and confusion swept over his face.

Of course he would be confused… He was away for three years and didn't even contact us the second year. I kept sending him letters, but never received a response after the first year. I wanted to ask him about the letters but decided against it. I looked at him again and wished that I hadn't done so. This time his gaze was warm and gentle. It sent old memories into my head.

"I'm back again, you should be happy. Remember the promise we made at the airport."

This comment made me step back again in fear. I didn't want to remember anything that had to do with him. I knew that his next words would make my world crash.

"I love you," he added in a gentle and loving tone.

My world came crashing down. Memories of the past flooded my mind, making me whimper in pain. The only action that came to my mind was to run. Before Sasuke or Tsunade could stop me, I ran with tears running down my face. I ran as fast as I could through the building. I wanted to get away from here…from him. After a while of running, I finally came to a stop. I panted for air that I had lost while running. Wiping away the tears away with my sleeve, I checked my surroundings to see where I was. I was surprised to find that I was only a few blocks from my apartment. I must have done a lot of running. I winced when another memory flooded my mind. Those painful memories were still in my mind, but they were falling back into their dark place. They had escaped when that bastard said those loving words.

As I got closer to my apartment, I felt as if something was following me. I tried to tell myself that it was nothing, but the feeling kept getting stronger. I began to run. I heard a car door slam closed, and sneaked a peek behind my shoulder. The person I dreaded the most was running after me with a frown on his face. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't happy at all. I ran up the small stone steps to my apartment, and searched for my keys frantically. When I finally found my keys, a hand grabbed the doorknob, effectively stopping me from entering the building.

"Dobe," he growled with a pissed off tone. I looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Get away from me, Teme," I scowled, piercing him with a fierce glare. He winced when he heard the tone of my voice.

"Not until we talk."

"Like that's ever going to happen," I retorted, pushing his arm off of the door. Before he could retort, the door opened, revealing a surprised red head in the doorway.

"Gaara," I gasped as my eyes widened in shock. I did not want these two to meet!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sasuke POV**

When my eyes landed on the red head, I immediately went on high alert. This guy was in the doorway of my blonde's apartment which wasn't a good thing. I heard the dobe say Gaara. That must be the guy's name. Yes, I am possessive, especially over my blonde, and having some guy named…Gaara in the blonde's doorway didn't appease my anger at all. We were all looking at each other in surprise. Surprisingly, I was the first to talk.

"Who are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the red head.

"I should ask the same of you, especially when you're near my fiancé." The red head rebuked, raising an eyebrow at me.

Did he just say fiancé? I looked at Naruto but my gaze was avoided by the blonde. He stepped beside the red head and looked at me with sad, but guilty, blue eyes. Was the red head talking about my dobe? That can't be true. He promised me that he would wait for my return. Why did he break his promise? I tried to calm my urge to shout, but the effort was futile.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto?!" I shouted, shocked by volume of my own voice. I couldn't believe that he broke his promise like that.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait. I had to move on, besides…you broke your promise."

I was confused. What did he mean "I broke my promise"? I'm here aren't I? I'm finally head of the Uchiha Corporations and I've come back to find out that my lover is engaged to some red head?! That is just bullshit!

"What do you mean I broke my promise?" I asked, trying to figure things out.

"Just go, Sasuke." The blonde grabbed the red head's arm and tried to pull him into the apartment. The red head wouldn't budge for a while, but later gave up. He followed the blond inside and was slowly closing the door behind him. I was about to put on my foot in the empty space of the door, but the red head was too quick. The door closed quickly, surprising me.

"Naruto! Let me in!" I banged on the door hard for a couple of moments, but I received no response.

I had no idea what was going on. He called me a traitor, said that I broke my promise, and has some red head in his apartment. After a while, I finally left the steps of his apartment and entered my car, slamming the door behind me. I took my cell phone out quickly and dialed a number.

"Hello, who is this?" asked the lazy voice on the other line.

"Long time no see, Shikamaru. I need to ask you some questions about what happened after I was gone."

"Sure, my address is 4534 Shadow Possession road."

I thanked him and hung up. There were a lot of questions that I wanted answered. But there was one that I wanted to be answered the most:

Who was the red head in Naruto's apartment?

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**_I hope you liked it! Chapter five will come soon, I promise^-^ Oh, i forgot to mention this at the top. My dad said if something happened to one of our two cats then I can get a kitten. Or the other choice was to give up my cat, Tigger. But I don't want to do that! I love Tigger and Blacky! That's so mean! I'm going to ask him again when he comes home from the creek. Please pray for him to say yes! I beg of you!_**

**_Please Review!(if you want me to continue this story!)_**


	5. News, heart breaks, and tears

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*Still on Hiatus~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~***_**

**Too tired to write the welcoming and ending sentences. **

**I hope you like it and review!( And please review my other stories)**

_**Thanks Jasmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer- **Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

**_Dedicated to NavyBlueWings_**

_**Enjoy^^**_

******_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*Sorry about the hiatus.~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****_**

**'News, heart breaks, and tears.'**

**Gaara's POV**

This was both confusing and irritating; I had just opened the door to find my fiancé and some raven haired man, standing too close together, on my apartment steps. And what did he mean by promise? I turned to my fiancé, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Whoever that guy was, he had really messed with Naruto's head. The last time I saw him like this was when I had asked him about the tattoo of an Uchiwa (fan) on the back of his neck. His eyes had lost their sparkle, his skin paled, and his lips formed a small, sad smile. Whatever happened between my fiancé and the black-haired male must have been bad. I forced myself to walk over to the couch and ask the question.

"Who was that guy?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"No one," Naruto answered, avoiding my gaze. I knew that he was lying. He always avoided my gaze when he was lying.

"Tell the truth," I ordered, irritated.

He still didn't respond. Suddenly, an evil idea popped into my head and I smirked evilly. I leaned in close to his ear and blew on it. This caused him to lose his balance, and fall onto the floor with a thump.

"You scared me, Gaara!" He squeaked, looking up at me with furious blue eyes.

"Well, you were ignoring me which you know that I don't like at all." I watched him pout cutely. He better be glad that I locked away my urges to jump him. Seeing his pout, I thought that I should have just a little fun with him. I held my hand out to him which he stared at suspiciously.

"I'm not going to bite." Not yet anyways. He finally took my hand and that's when I pulled unexpectedly…

"Eeep!"

I pulled him up hard, bringing him into my lap. I wrapped one arm around his waist, keeping him in place, while my other hand played with his blond locks. I glanced at his cherubic face, which was flushed from his position in my lap. He looked too cute.

"You're an evil perverted man, you know that?" Naruto murmured, pouting.

I laughed quietly at this and begun my plan to get him to spill the beans. "So how about you tell me who that guy was, Naru-chan," I whispered into his ears, making him shiver.

His eyes locked onto my mischievous eyes and sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

I shook my head and knew that I won.

"Okay, but don't get mad or worried when I tell you…okay?"

I nodded, swearing that I wouldn't do any of those things.

He checked to see if I had my fingers crossed and took in a deep breath. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He used to be my high school sweetheart, but he had to go abroad with his dad to be a successor. He promised me that he would come back, but it took forever and he never even contacted me. I was heartbroken; he had broken his promise." Naruto paused, seemingly in a dazed. "He hurt all of us when he didn't come back. I thought that I was going to be lost forever, but then I met you. But seeing him now makes my heart want to die."

My whole world came crashing down on me when I heard high school sweetheart, everything else were scrambled up. Now I was thinking of ways to kill that raven haired guy. My face was hard like stone and my eyes were blank which I think scared Naruto.

"Are you okay, Tanuki-kun?" Naruto waved his hand in front of my face.

Hearing my nickname that the blonde had given me when we first went out, I snapped out of my daze. "Do you still have feelings for him?" I just blurted out in fear that the blonde was going to leave me. I didn't want to probe any wounds but I couldn't help it. Naruto winced. This made me more scared than before. The moment I saw his eyes go sad, my heart stopped. But suddenly, childish humor replaced the sadness.

"Of course not, silly! I have feelings only for you now," he chirped, swinging his arms around my neck with a grin plastered on his face.

"Are you sure?" I leaned closer to his face with worried sea-green eyes.

"One hundred percent sure, I love only you," he answered before kissing me lightly on the lips. I knew that he was teasing me, but I enjoyed it anyway. After a while he broke the kiss, making me moan from the loss.

"Don't worry, you'll get some tonight." My eyes grazed his face which held a grin. I felt him slip out of my lap. He walked across the room to the door and pulled a jacket off of the coat hanger. He pulled the jacket on and twisted the knob to open the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to the park to get some fresh air," he answered, giving me a grin. For a second there, I thought I saw sadness. I shook that thought out of my head and nodded. He waved to me before leaving. I slowly got off the couch and headed towards the computer.

I had to find out more about this Sasuke Uchiha.

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of an apartment, waiting for someone to answer the door. He suddenly heard footsteps and stood his ground. The door was opened by Temari Nara. She was a few years older than him and had dated his best friend, Shikamaru, throughout high school. He should've known that Shikamaru was going to marry her. Everybody else thought that Shikamaru and Ino were going to be together. But Shikamaru had broken up with her, which led her to Choji Akimichi. Sasuke wondered if Ino stayed with Choji. His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp.

Temari stood in the doorway, slack-jawed, giving him a full clear view of herself, and the kid beside her. She still wore similar clothing, and had the same hairdo, from high school. As his eyes roamed her figure, he did notice some changes. She was leaner and curvier than the last time he saw her. She didn't have that 'I'm better than you' expression anymore. It was now a motherly, but still mischievous, expression. His eyes landed on the little girl huddled against her mother's jeans, watching with curious eyes. She looked a lot like Temari which surprised him. He had thought that she would have some of Shika's features but she didn't. She had dirty blond hair, teal eyes, and cream colored skin. The obsidian eyes returned to Temari's face, and raised an eyebrow at her shocked facial expression.

"Long time no see, Temari. I guess you and Shikamaru actually had gotten married." he greeted, smirking slightly. He really needed to stop saying that. It was really getting old. Temari snapped out of her trance, and her mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"Welcome back, pretty boy."

He winced at the nickname and dug his hands into his jean pockets. "You haven't changed that much."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorway. "But you have," she informed, her eyes examining the Uchiha.

This perked his interests. "How?" He stood up straighter, waiting for the compliment.

"Well, you seem to be even more of an obnoxious pretty bastard now," she snickered in glee when she saw the Uchiha visibly deflate.

"Mommy, who is that?" Sasuke looked down to see the little girl tugging at her mother's jeans, pointing at him.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is a friend of your dad. We call him Sasuke but you can call him Sasu-chan, Kimiko." Temari leaned down to her daughter, picking the child up, while sending Sasuke an amused smile. Darkness flooded the Uchiha's expression when the girl actually said it.

"Uncle Sasu-chan!" she chirped, clapping her hands together in glee.

Before he could snap, a familiar figure stepped in beside Temari. "Give him a break, Temari. If you don't, he won't give me a break."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man, with the pineapple styled hair, who yawned in boredom. _He's still the same _thought Sasuke. "You really haven't changed, Nara."

Shikamaru looked at the Uchiha and shrugged. "Come on in; just be aware of Temari's eavesdropping." The man stepped out of the way, letting the raven come in, noticing Temari sticking out her tongue at her husband. Shikamaru just ignored his wife and led Sasuke into the living room. He sat down in a comfy chair while Sasuke sat down on the couch. Temari watched the two men from the doorway.

"So what do you want to know?" The genius leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed behind his head.

Sasuke took a deep breath and began telling the story of his return, the fight with Sakura, meeting Naruto, and meeting the red haired stranger. When he was done, Shikamaru sighed.

"That red head is Gaara Sabaku, Temari's little brother."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Temari. In response, she looked away. "I don't remember meeting him in high school," Sasuke stated, confused.

"He was living with his uncle because of his rough relationship with his father.

He moved here right after you left."

"I guess that makes the two of us," Sasuke whispered silently to himself.

"Huh?" The raven shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing, so why was he at Naruto's apartment?"

He watched as Shikamaru became nervous. He turned to Temari, who began playing with her hair. "We were hoping that you wouldn't find out this way, but I guess it's just life." Shikamaru paused before continuing, "He's…Naruto's fiancé."

Silence.

It was a matter of time before the Uchiha lost it. _No way, that can't be true! He said that he would wait for me. What is going on?! This has to be some kind of sick joke. _"How in hells name did that happen?!" He slammed his hand on the coffee table, scaring the little girl.

The child ran to her father and huddled against him in fear. "Calm down, Sasuke." Shikamaru said, calmly patting the girl.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my boyfriend is engaged to someone else?" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger.

"When you left, Naruto went into go into an emotional state. You didn't even keep in touch with us. Soon after that, he met Gaara, who helped him come out of the state. But your return will complicate things."

"I see." Sasuke murmured, his expression blank.

"I think you need some fresh air. You look paler than usual.

"I'm not giving up on him." After this statement, Sasuke walked out of the room, leaving Shikamaru alone with his daughter. Before Sasuke could exit the house, he felt a hand touch his shoulder softly. He turned to see Temari with a sad, guilty expression.

"I really want you to get back together with Naruto, but Gaara is my brother and I love him dearly. He loves Naruto too." she spoke softly avoiding his gaze.

"Gaara and I have a lot in common." Sasuke whispered before leaving the woman alone in her regret. When he walked down the steps, he thought of the place that was sacred to him. Maybe he should go there. He walked away from the apartment thinking about his precious, beloved Naruto.

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Sakura POV**

I knocked on the door of my best friend's house. I wonder how she will react when she hears that Sasuke had come back. Would she squeal in happiness, or hunt the Uchiha down to kill him? He really deserved the second one, but that was a little harsh. But I really didn't care. The only person that I care about now is Naruto. If Sasuke ran into him after our little fight, I knew what would happen; Naruto would run away. But they couldn't run anymore. She heard the door opened, and broke away from her thoughts. Ino was standing in the doorway wearing a light, lavender spring dress. She looked so happy that I didn't want to tell her about Sasuke, but I still had to.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here?" Ino chirped happily. I felt tears blurring my vision.

"Are you crying?" Ino asked.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming. They were like never ending streams, rolling down my cheeks. I left my daughter standing on the steps while I hugged Ino who tried to calm me down. "What happened?" She asked in a whisper, gently stoking my hair.

I tried to answer her, but I couldn't stop crying. She urged my daughter to come in and walked me to the couch, sitting me down. Ino left me there in order to fix some warm tea. Harumi, seeing my sobbing figure, ran into Sora's room. Sora was Choji and Ino's three year old son; Sora and Harumi loved to play together.

Their four year old daughter, Hana, was probably out with her father, shopping for her dress for Naruto's wedding. Harumi and Hana were just like Ino and Sakura when they were little. They were both competitive, rivals, and best friends. Hana looked a lot like Ino, but had her father's appetite for food. What really surprised everybody was how she could eat so much food without gaining weight.

I glanced in the direction of Sora's room, seeing Harumi and Sora peeking their little heads out of the doorway. Sora had short honey-colored hair, eyes like Ino, and an innocent figure. None of their children looked like their father, but inherited his strength and gentle nature. I give them a small, sad smile which made them look at each other with worried faces. Even if they were little, they knew sadness when they saw it. Hearing footsteps, I looked up to see Ino with two cups of warm tea.

"Here you go," she said with care, handing me one of the cups. Even if though we fight a lot, we still care for each other. She sat down beside me and touched my shoulder gently. "Please tell me."

I took a sip of the warm tea and looked into the clear tea, seeing my tear streaked face. I looked like a woman who had just went through hell with her lover. I tightly held the cup, remembering what happened earlier. _I want to help Sasuke get back together with Naruto, but I want Naruto to marry Gaara too. _I was on both sides and couldn't choose either. I was in the middle like. In the past, I had always tried to be like Sasuke or Naruto. I couldn't stand to be the one who everybody just brushed aside. I wanted to be successful and carefree like them but I even sucked at that. I sometimes envy Naruto for his carefree ways, but I wasn't going to let that ruin our friendship. I feel like the same little girl who kept everything inside her. I didn't want to be like that little girl again. I wondered if Ino could again save me from this. Can Naruto? I shook my head. Now that Sasuke's back, he's going to have his own problems to deal with.

"Come on forehead-girl, tell me what happened," Ino teased, trying to relieve the tension.

I actually giggled at the insult. Soon, my giggling became uncontrollable laughter.

"Finally, she laughs!" Ino teased, throwing her arms up into the air.

"You're so mean, Ino-pig." I giggled when she stuck her tongue out at me. We looked at each other and busted out laughing. It felt great to let that sadness go. This was why she was one of my best friends. We swept the tears from our eyes, our laughter dimming away.

Ino's face went from carefree to serious. "Now spill!"

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "He's back."

"Who?"

I looked into her sky blue eyes and said, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino moved back when she heard this, her eyes wide in fear. "What is he doing here? Has he run into Naruto yet? If he runs into Naruto, you know that Naruto will break down…"

"He said that he came back because of his promise, and then he went looking for Naruto after our fight."

"Fight?"

"I slapped him and then started crying." I answered, my eyes brimming with tears again. Ino really didn't care that much about Sasuke leaving for abroad, but she did care for Naruto's feelings. Since she became an ex-Sasuke fan girl, she became his best friend. She didn't feel the same resentment that Naruto and I had for Sasuke, just a little anger. She had told me that if she saw him ever again, she would have a fierce talk with him. It really infuriated me that Ino didn't feel the same way, but I shook it off.

"Damn, so you think he ran into him?" she asked. I nodded.

Ever since I stopped being his fan girl, I started to hang out with him. I saw that behind the good looks and that cool attitude. He was just a lonely boy who wanted love and friendship, but pushed it away. But Naruto and I pursued him, bringing the lonely boy out of his hiding place. The three us became close friends and remained so, even when Sasuke and Naruto started dating. It seemed like nothing could separate us…

That was until Sasuke announced that he was going away. That was the first, and only, thing that had broken us up. I brought my knees up on the couch, tucking them under my chin with a scared, sullen expression. Even though I am here with Ino, who could cheer up anybody, it still wasn't enough.

"I really hope that they didn't. I can't stand watching Naruto, or Sasuke, suffer," Ino said sighing deeply.

_How can that bastard suffer when he's the one who had hurt Naruto?! _I stared at her in confusion and irritation, wondering why she said that.

"Come on now, you know that they both love each other deeply. You saw how they looked at each other in high school. That wasn't just a little crush. They belong together, Sakura." Ino said with a serious expression.

"How can he be with Naruto if he broke his promise?" I glared at her, wondering why she was on that bastard's side.

"There must be a good reason for that. Besides, haven't you ever noticed that Sasuke always protected Naruto? Sasuke would rather die than to hurt Naruto."

Memories of Sasuke and Naruto flooded my mind, making me smile. She was actually right about that. Sasuke couldn't live if he had hurt the blonde. Naruto was everything to him. If he didn't have Naruto, he would go back into the darkness. A memory of the old Sasuke flooded my mind. I let my feet back on the floor and sat up straight. "We won't let them fall apart. We're going to make sure that they do get back together, whether they like it or not."

"So what is the plan?" Ino asked curiously.

"I'll call you tomorrow and tell you the plan when I see Naruto. We can scheme up plans without even thinking."

I stood up from the couch and called for Harumi. Harumi scuttled into the room, smiling brilliantly when she saw me out of my sad mode. We waved bye to Ino, and her son, while I secretly winked at Ino. Once we were in the car, I asked my daughter an embarrassing question that would relieve anymore tension, if there was any.

"Are you going to date Sora when you're older?" She whipped her head to me, her eyes wide with surprise.

"No way! Boys are yucky!" she answered, pink tinting her cheeks.

I giggled at this, knowing that she was lying. Of course Harumi liked Sora. They always played together and kept close to each other. Nobody could separate the two. Just like Sasuke and Naruto. I want Sora, and my daughter, to be just like they were. Sasuke and Naruto's love for each other was true love, which is really hard to find. I took a deep breath and inhaled. I really hope that our plans to get them back together would work. We can do this!

That's when Harumi asked her question. "Do you think that he'll like my flower girl dress?" she asked, sneaking a peek at her mother.

I giggled. She sounded a lot like Naruto, embarrassed and innocent.

"Of course, sweetie."

Harumi beamed at her mother and blushed.

_Let's just hope that you and Sora love each other like Sasuke and Naruto._

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

As Naruto walked down the paved pass that led to the park, he was amazed by how the park progressed since the last time he was there. He looked around, seeing families having picnics, children chasing each other, and couples sitting under cherry blossom trees. His eyes glittered with happiness when he looked at the couples. Cherry blossom season was here already. Most of the trees were scattered around, unlike his special place. His special place was hidden from most people, but Sasuke found it for them. He stopped in front of some bushes. He looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching, before he stepped through the bushes. He pushed through the bushes with a grin. He finally reached his destination, and stepped out into the huge, free space. "I'm back," he whispered, taking in the beautiful sight.

It was a huge area surrounded by blooming Sakura trees with the sun hitting the spot in a perfect angle. A small bench sat in the middle of the circle. It was Sasuke and Naruto's special place. This is where the two had their first date. He could even envision Sasuke, and him, sitting on the bench, holding hands and watching the Sakura's bloom. On their first date, Sasuke's fans weren't really happy with Sasuke dating, and chased them through the park. The pair ran into the bushes in order to get away from the girls, stumbling upon the hidden place. They decided to sit and watch the Sakura trees. It was a peaceful beautiful place that suited them well. The couple came here often, like on Valentine's Day, Christmas, and other holidays…but that was over. He was engaged to Gaara Sabaku now. He loved Gaara now, not Sasuke. Sasuke had his chance, but he blew it when he broke Naruto's heart.

Naruto walked over to the bench, sat down, and sighed deeply. Even though he loved Gaara, he still loved this place for its special memories. He looked up at the sky, wondering what would have happened if he didn't meet Gaara. He might have stayed in the darkness for the rest of his life.

When Naruto met Gaara, he introduced him to Sakura, who was broken from Sasuke's leaving. She was hesitant and distant at first, but when she had Harumi she became friendly. She and Gaara did have their moments, but were on good terms…for the moment. It didn't really matter anyway; he was getting married to the red head and nothing was going to get in his way, especially Sasuke Uchiha. He had to move on from Sasuke. It was hard but he had dealt with it for three years. He could live without Sasuke. He didn't need that bastard in his life. He just wanted to move on and leave the past behind. A memory of Sasuke's pained expression crossed his mind.

_He did look heartbroken…What am I thinking?!_ Naruto shook the thought out of his mind. He looked to where the sun was setting, realizing what time it was. He had to get home to Gaara before the red head became worried. Before Naruto could get up, he heard a familiar voice that dug into his heart.

"Dobe…"

Naruto looked to where the voice came from, and his eyes grew wide in fear.

Not again.

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*Please Review!~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~***_**


	6. Special punch and a sexy night in bed

_Weird...usually my transferred Love story gets more reviews than the latest update of it. T.T *cries* Well everyone, after I finish some of my stories, there will be new ones. Some will be in greek mythology and others. This chapter has my first lemon in it, so please be nice and truthful=3_

**I hope you like it and review!( And please review my other stories)**

_**Thanks Jasmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer- **Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_**Warning-**there will be lemon*chuckle*_

**_Dedicated to NavyBlueWings_**

_**Enjoy^^**_

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Special punch and a sexy night in bed**

**Naruto POV**

I couldn't believe it.

I didn't want to believe it.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing there, staring at me with those obsidian eyes. Those eyes wanted me to remember all our good times, but I couldn't let that happen; I had moved on from Sasuke. Yes, my heart hurts when I see him, but I've moved on. Why couldn't he just leave me alone!? He has already caused me so much pain. Why did he want to cause more?

I wanted to make a break for it, but I was frozen in place. As I feared, Sasuke took a step toward me. I tried to pull myself off the bench and succeeded in standing up, but I still held the bench's arm for balance. This is what Sasuke does to me. I couldn't even stand straight! Sasuke looked different from his normally confident self; He looked broken. Why did he look broken? I'm the damn victim! If he thinks I'm going to pity him, he's got another thing coming.

"Naruto..."

My eyes snapped to the Sasuke, meeting powerful, yet sadden, eyes. I winced from the pain in his eyes. He called my name again but I still didn't respond.

"Would you at least just talk to me? I'm confused about everything that has happened between us." Sasuke pleaded. I thought Uchihas never pleaded. Sasuke always told me that Uchihas always get what they want. If he wants to talk, we'll talk, but it won't be pleasant.

"If you want me to talk to you, I will. Why don't you just leave me alone and go on with your life?"

Sasuke flinched. "I'm not going to leave you alone, and I especially will not go on with my life without you." He paused for a moment before adding, "And I'm definitely not leaving you with your fiancé."

_So he knows…and judging by the venom in his tone, he doesn't like the idea at all. But who cares? I'm getting married to Gaara._ "I love Gaara. I don't love you anymore. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get home." I began to walk towards the exit, which just so happen to be in the Uchiha's direction.

My walk was shaky, but it was better than not moving at all. I looked at the raven's dark expression once more before averting my eyes. My heart felt good when I walked pass. I thought that Sasuke would leave it at that…but I was wrong.

I felt him grab my elbow. His grip was possessive and tight. I turned to him, angry. "Let me go, teme!" This shocked the both of us. I haven't called him that since three years ago. It seemed more like forever.

"No."

I growled at his response. Why couldn't he just give up? It was useless. I've made up my mind; I'm marrying Gaara and he isn't going to stop me. "Just let me go!" I ordered, trying to wrench myself free from his grasp.

"No! If you moved on, then why did you come here?!" he asked, gripping my elbow tighter.

I looked away, unable to answer. I didn't want to hear, or believe, what I had to say.

"Naruto, tell me…why?!"

This caused me to lose control. "Do you really want to know so badly?! It's because I can't leave those memories behind me! I try so hard to forget you, but you're always on my mind! There I said it. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I cried, wrenching out of his grip.

"Naruto…"

"Don't say my name! You don't deserve to say my name anymore! Just leave me alone!" And with that, I ran. I pushed through the bushes to get to the other side, not caring if I got hurt. I finally got out of the bushes and sprinted through the park. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I hated crying because of that bastard.

Suddenly, I was pulled backwards and turned around to meet warm, soft lips. I didn't want to kiss back, but I've missed the feeling of Sasuke's kiss. It always made me feel safe and loved. His arm wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to his chest, while his hand raked through my hair. It felt good. I moaned into the kiss, shocking myself. A flash of a red head entered my mind. _No! I can't do this to Gaara!_ I clenched my hand into a fist and swung at Sasuke's cheek. I watched as he stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground, unconscious. _Damn, I must have hit him too hard. But he deserved it!_ I smiled, impressed by my work. That was going to hurt in the morning. I gave Sasuke one last look and ran.

_If he thinks that he can just waltz into my life and everything will be okay, he's got another thing coming..._

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Normal POV**

Temari walked through the park, apparently searching for someone. "I can't believe that I lost that bastard!" She shoved her hand into her jean pockets in a way that was similar to Shikamaru. Her teal eyes searched the park, finding something peculiar; people were crowding around something, whispering things to each, and looking down. She walked towards the crowd, pushing through the people to see what had their attention. Her jaw dropped when she saw what it was. It was Sasuke! He was lying down on the ground, knocked out. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. This was hilarious! _I'm guessing he met the blonde _she thought, giggling. She entered the circle, knelt down beside Sasuke, and tapped his forehead.

"Are you awake, bastard?"

He didn't respond. She tugged a strand of his hair, yet she still didn't receive a response. "Rock Lee is in a frilly, green dress," she said, waiting for Sasuke's reaction. _I guess he really must be out of it._ She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Shika, I found Sasuke and he's unconscious. I think he just ran into Naruto because of the bruise on his cheek. Come pick us up." She giggled at her husband's response, and sneaked a peak at Sasuke. "Yep, Naruto did a pretty good job on him." She whispered a goodbye, and placed the phone in her jacket pocket. She looked up at two men and asked, "Can you two help me with this guy?"

The two nodded and scrambled toward the man on the ground. One held the raven under his arms, while the other had his feet. She told where the guy's to go and followed them with a smile. She wondered what Sasuke's reaction was going to be to the bruise on his face. She saw Shikamaru's car and instructed the two men on what to do. They opened the car door and placed Sasuke's limp body in the backseat. She thanked them quickly before entering the car. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his wife's smile. "I'm not even going to ask." And with that, they drove away with an unconscious Uchiha in their backseat.

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**Naruto POV**

When I returned home from Ichiraku, Gaara was already in bed. I was glad that he wasn't awake. I was a mess after my encounter with Sasuke. Leaves were tangled in my hair, my clothes were wrinkled, and there were scratch marks, from the bushes, all over my body. Even the people from Ichiraku were staring at me.

After I took a warm, soothing shower, I looked at my image in the mirror and sighed. My eyes still showed signs of worry. _Maybe a goodnight's sleep can wipe all the worries away. _I walked out of the bathroom in only my orange, fox boxers and headed towards the bedroom.

I opened the bedroom door slightly and poked my head inside. There sleeping on the red and black king-sized bed was the sexy red head in red boxers. He was sleeping with his arms crossed behind his head, and had a peaceful atmosphere about him. He looked too peaceful to wakeup. I tiptoed across the room to the bed, and slowly slipped into the bed. I got into a comfortable sleeping position and closed my eyes. _Just what I needed…a good night's sleep._

Suddenly, the bed shifted and my blankets were removed. I opened my eyes to see sea, green eyes looking down at me.

"Gaara!" I sputtered, surprised.

"You know that teasing me with that kiss earlier wasn't a good idea, Naru-chan," Gaara whispered huskily.

_Oops, I had forgotten about that…_ "Come on, Gaara. It's really not a big deal."

Gaara just glazed down at me with his eyebrow raised. "You promised me that I was going to get some tonight, and you never go back on your word. You are an Uzumaki after all," Gaara chuckled, watching as my cheeks burned in embarrassment.

_I forgot all about that!_ I gasped when his body slid in between my legs. "Ga-ar-a," I stammered in embarrassment. He placed a soft kiss near my earlobe, earning a gasp from me. He smirked in triumph. _Damn it, I hate when he does that!_ He placed butterfly kisses down my jaw line, making me part my lips in pleasure. "A-ah…Gaara stop teasing," I gasped.

He looked up and smirked. "You didn't stop teasing me earlier, and right now, you're teasing me by walking around here with only boxers on." _Shit, I forgot that I was in my boxers._

He nibbled and sucked a spot on my neck, making me moan from the pleasure. He licked the spot seductively while looking up at me. _He looks so sexy when he does that!_ I couldn't take any more. I took a scruff of his hair and pulled him up to me, surprising him. I smashed my lips into his in needy passion. He was hesitant at first, but eased into the kiss quickly. He licked my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth eagerly and felt his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues entwined, fighting for dominance. Of course Gaara won…he always wins. He broke from the kiss and I whimpered from the loss.

He leaned down to my chest, and began licking my nipple. "A-ah!" I gasped as he nibbled on my now hardened nipple.

His tongue was like tiny flames dancing on my body. He went lower and kissed my inner thigh, earning a needy mewl from me. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I blushed in embarrassment, and stuck out my tongue at him.

"I love that new sound, Naru-chan. Why don't you do it again?"

I shook my head while covering my mouth. This wouldn't do for the red head. He licked my inner thigh making me mewl again, but this time, louder.

"Excellent. Now let's get back to the real fun, shall we?" With this statement, I felt him pull down my boxers.

"G-aar-a!" I gasped, my hands immediately covering my member. My hands were quickly slapped away.

I glared down at the Gaara as he wagged his finger at me. "You shouldn't be hiding something as precious as this." He touched the tip of my throbbing, and now erect, member. I bucked my hips at the touch, but was pushed down.

"Not yet."

'W-what a-are you a-about to do, Ga—" A hard lick along my cock sent my mind spiraling. _Oh my god! It feels so good!_

I tried to buck my hips but Gaara held my hips down. "Tell me what you want me to do, Naru-chan," he purred near my aching member, which was practically begging for him to touch it. But there was no way that I was going to beg! My hand tried to sneak down to my member, but it was slapped away…again.

"Come on, Gaara!" I whined.

He shook his head and said, "Not until you tell me what you want."

I looked at his mouth and fantasized about it surrounding my cock with its warmth and wetness. I shuddered at the thought. _I can't believe that I'm going to say this!_ "I want your m-mouth around my c-cock!" I choked out, panting heavy. I felt his tongue lick my tip before taking my cock into his mouth. Pleasure shot through my body, making my breath come out in short pants. His mouth felt so hot around my arousal. I watched him through my heavy lidded eyes as his head bobbed up and down. While he sucked me off, his right hand traveled to my right nipple and squeezed it slightly.

"A-ah! G-Gaara, this is too m-much! I'm about to c-cum!" He just continued sucking furiously, making my breath catch. His tongue sweeping across my tip was what careened me over.

"Gaara!" I gasped as I suddenly released.

Gaara held my hips down while he milked my orgasm from my body. "You tasted delicious," he purred before kissing me. I could taste my cum in his mouth. It tasted a bit salty but mixed with Gaara's taste, it was delicious. He broke the kiss and held three of his fingers in front of my face. I took the three fingers in my mouth and sucked them. While I sucked his fingers, coating them with saliva, I heard him moan from watching me. He took his fingers out of my mouth, and hoisted my legs over his shoulders. I winced in pain when the first finger entered, but let it wriggle around to stretch me.

He pulled it out and began thrusting the fingers in and out, making me gasp in pain and pleasure. He inserted the second finger, making it become uncomfortable. He wriggled them both before thrusting them again, but now adding a third finger.

"Gaara!" I shouted when he found my spot.

He slipped out of his boxers before taking out a bottle of lube. He squeezed the liquid into hand and covered his arousal with it, moaning as he stroked his throbbing member. When he finished, he looked at me to see if I was ready. I nodded. He entered me slowly, making me cringe at the bigger intrusion. "M-move G-Gaara!" He nodded and eased inside. He then eased out and thrust back in, hard. I gasped in pleasure when he kept hitting my spot. His throbbing member was pulsing inside of me. Each time he hit the spot, pleasure shot through me. My body tingled with extreme pleasure. Our skin was covered with sweat. Through my heavy eyes, I watched as Gaara slammed into me, his skin glistening in the moonlight. I reached for his neck and pulled him down towards me.

Our lips met, soft but fierce, while our bodies melted together from extreme pleasure. He clasped my hand to show that we were going to cum together. With a few more thrusts, we screamed each other's name before collapsing from exhaustion.

"D-damn, N-Naruto," Gaara panted before sliding out of me, and laying down beside me.

"We should go shower," I suggested; cum was sliding from my entrance, while he had cum splattered across his chest.

"You know that I would just fuck you in the shower if we do. So do you want to shower or just go to sleep?" I chose the obvious answer. I snuggled up against him while he covered us up with the black covers and red sheets. He kissed my forehead before falling asleep.

I knew who I loved. Sasuke will just have to accept the fact that I'm getting married. I kissed Gaara on the lips softly before falling into a peaceful slumber.

**_~****_ _~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*_**

**_I really don't have an ending right now just this. Please review Transferred Love and this story too! Thank you Jasmine for editing!_**

**_Please review!_**


	7. Name chp later

**I'm sooooooo soooorrryyy!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really I am! That was too much writers block. I promise everyone who reviews and reads my stories that I'm never going to quit these stories! I'm very pissed off at my dad who slammed my laptop lid down cause he was angry at me about the power going out in my game room and I think he thought that I wasn't paying attention to him. He killed my hard drive yet we got a new hard drive but I lost everything. The good thing is that I sent my stories to my beta except for one. True Tears. I was almost finished with the chapter too! The horror! My beta is working on 2 presidential love, maybe 1 or 2 Uchiha pendant, 1 or 2 Transferred love...wait a minute ...yeah i sent that chapter. Please be patient for some more time, pleaseT-T ( Don't know if I did the crying face right) Wooh...spring break!**

* * *

**I hope you like it and review! (p.s please don't be mad at me for not updating quicker.) **

_**Thanks Jasmine(Mickey8701) for editing!**_

_**Disclaimer- **Sadly I don't own Naruto(Masashi kishimoto does)._

_**Enjoy^-^**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A raven hair boy was leaning against a tree, hiding from the blazing sun. He was watched as all of his friends carried on with their fun while he hid in the shadows. That's what he did most of the time. He always hid in the shadows of society. Of course he had fan girls, but they just liked him for his attitude, looks, and money. They were all alike. He longed to be carefree and joyful. He used to be like that, but his youth was destroyed by his father who didn't even care about him. People did try to befriend him, but he just pushed them away. He didn't want their stupid pity. All he wanted was to be recognized for who he really was and to be loved truly.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke-kun!"

I turn to see a childish, blonde male running towards me with a huge grin on his face. He was truly beautiful; messy blonde locks, sun kissed skin, adorable three whiskers on each cheek, and amazing, ocean-blue eyes filled with youth and purity. Naruto Uzumaki was the city's adorable, yet hyperactive, knucklehead. He wasn't just anybody's idiot, but he was my adorable idiot. He was the one who shone light upon me, separating me from the darkness. I wanted him. I needed him. He belongs to me and nobody will take him away from me. He is my angel of light.

He swung his arms around my neck and pecked me softly on the lips.

"Are you having a good time, Dobe?" I asked, smirking as I received the predictable reaction.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" he pouted, sticking out his tongue at me. He looked too cute when he pouted. It took all my strength to keep from jumping him.

"What did you do now to upset him, Sasuke?" I turned my attention to the pink hair girl who was walking towards us.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

But she could see through my act. "Both of you are bakas," she teased flicking us gently on the forehead.

"Stop teasing us, Sakura-chan! Hey, flick him again because he keeps calling me _that _name!" the blonde whined, pointing at me accusingly.

He was too cute! I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him to me, so that his back hit my chest.

"Sasuke-kun, not in public! The last time you did this, it resulted in you fucking me in the public bathrooms and getting kicked out because someone walked in on us!" The blonde twisted in my grip, really not helping his problem when his soft, yet firm, ass kept rubbing against my aching arousal.

"I really don't think that is working, Naru-chan," I whispered huskily into his ear. I licked the outer shell of his ear, earning a moan from those plump lips. I was about to do more to him, but was stopped when I felt a foot coming down on my foot. I cursed in pain, letting go of my blonde who hid behind Sakura. She was smirking evilly.

"What was that for!?" I asked soothing my aching foot.

"You know what happens when you two do that in public! People almost die from blood loss!" she informed, pointing at me accusingly.

I looked at Naruto who was glaring at me and blushing from the ear lick. "Naruto, don't you like me anymore? I really liked you." I asked, faking the hurt in my voice. I was waiting for the blonde's role to kick in:

"I do like you, Sasuke-kun!" the blonde confessed, taking the bait.

Just in time.

I wrapped one arm around him, while I tilting his chin up to me with my other hand.

I kissed him on those delicious lips, moaning at how soft they were. I watched as Sakura blushed, trying to pry her eyes from the scene. Serves her right for stepping on my foot. I returned my attention to the moaning blonde, his cheeks a dusty pink color. He thumped my chest to break the kiss for air. I broke the kiss, but not my grip on my precious blonde. He was panting heavily, eyes glazed over with lust.

"I love you, Naru-chan." He looked up at me with a grin, knowing that I was telling the truth. I really don't know how he snaps out of that quickly.

"I really don't know how I fell in love with a Teme like you, but I'm happy I did!" He kissed me again softly on the lips. This was my angel of light. And nobody else would take him away from me…

* * *

"Wake up, bastard!" I felt someone slapping my face and I groaned a little bit. . I slowly opened my eyes to see Temari standing over me, smirking evilly. I knew this wasn't good. I slowly sat up in the bed and touched my cheek which was hurting for some odd reason. "Shit!" I cursed when I touched it.

"It really isn't that bad but the pain must be bad since you can't see that much of the bruise."

I looked up at Temari. "You really do love it when I get hurt, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman who tried to look innocent. She shrugged her shoulders in response. Sadistic bitch.

"She was the one who found you, Uchiha. You really should be thanking her for saving you." Shikamaru had appeared beside Temari with a lazy impression.

"I'm thankful for her saving me, but she's the one that loves to see me hurt," I sighed.

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked, leaning against the doorway of the bedroom. I touched my cheeks softly, remembering the earlier even with Naruto. I had chased after the blonde, kissing him when I caught him. That's when I felt his fist connecting with my cheeks, sending me backwards. The hit had knocked me out. I had forgotten that Naruto was trained by Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Uchiha?"

I snapped my attention to Shikamaru who was staring at me in concern. "We got in a fight and he ran. But I caught him and" I stopped in mid-sentence.

"And what, Uchiha?!" Temari demanded.

"I kissed him and he punched me." I finished, avoiding their gaze.

"Damn. So are you still going to chase him?" she asked.

"Of course. I love him."

"Maybe I should tell him." Temari said to Shikamaru who sighed deeply.

"Well he is your brother, so yeah go for it."

What were they afraid to tell me?

"Well, my brother and Naruto are getting married in a month." Temari said.

It took me a few seconds to process that information…

"What!?"

* * *

The sun shone from the window onto the blonde who was cuddled in the arms of his lover, Gaara. The sun shone upon his eyes making him groan in dismay. He groggily sat up, shielding his eyes from the sun.

_Why does the sun have to be so bright today? _Naruto squinted through his hands only to see 12:01 on the clock. _Dang, we must have tired ourselves out yesterday_. He heard light breathing and looked down to see the red head sleeping peacefully. He looked too peaceful to wake up. _Besides I really need a shower. _Naruto's thighs and ass was lightly caked with the red head's cum.

_Note to self, don't ever promise them things that you don't want to do later. It will come and bite your ass. Well in my case, I was fucked in the ass. _I slowly crawled to the side of the bed wanting to take a shower badly. When I thought I was going to be safe, I felt arms wrapped around my waist. But I guess my shower time is now ruined.

Gaara pulled me into his lap and chuckled into my ear, sending shivers through me.

"Where do you think you're going, my angel?" he whispered seductively, making me bite my lip.

"To take a shower."

He was silent for a moment, but then he chuckled. "Yeah, I think we should."

I nodded but stopped when I heard the word 'we' in the sentence. "I meant only me, not together with you!" I tried to persuade him, but he just stared at me in amusement.

"Well, we're already naked so let's take together. Besides, seeing you naked arouses me." I gulped at this statement. "If you can walk of course," he smirked.

I knew what he was going to try to do. But I wasn't going to lose! I used the bed dresser for balance and slowly stood up. It was painful but I was standing. However, he was still smirking. I remembered that I had to walk to the bathroom! Shit!. I took one step and pain shot through my body. I began to fall, but was caught by the red head, who was smiling in triumph.

"After this shower, I don't think you'll even be able to walk again, my angel." And with that, he picked me up and walked towards the bathroom. My cheeks were blazing red. I could feel his manhood poking me in the ass. We entered the master bathroom and headed for the showers.

I struggled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me go. It was already too late for me to escape. When we got in the shower, he let me down and shut the shower door. He turned the shower on, shocking me with its warm spray. I tried to make it seem like a normal shower, but it didn't work for the red head was watching me with a predatory look in his eyes. This is not good. Before I knew it, he had me against the shower wall, kissing me hard.

"A-ah, G-Gaara!" I moaned into the kiss, giving him an entrance. The way his tongue explored my mouth excited me. I felt him gasp when my thigh accidentally brushed against his arousal. I smirked. I was going to pay him back for what he did last night. I broke away from the kiss and attacked his pale chest.

"N-Naruto!" he gasped, surprised.

Hey, even a uke can act like a seme sometimes…

I trailed kisses down his chest, closing in on his…problem. I got on my knees and grasped his throbbing arousal. Gaara gasped. "This is payback," I sneered, before licking the tip of his cock. He moaned. I continued to lick it lightly, but wouldn't take it in my mouth.

He looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"Say please, Tanuki-kun," I purred, close to his cock.

"P-Please, N-Naruto," Gaara pleaded. I licked the tip again before taking the aching arousal in my mouth. My tongue twirled around the pulsing member, earning gasps it's earning. He tried to buck his hips, but I kept his hips still with my hands. The moans and gasps that he was making were making me hard. I bobbed my head so I could get more of and more of those delicious moans. I knew he couldn't take that much more of it because I felt his cock trembled in my mouth.

"A-Ah N-Naruto!" His cum filled my mouth. I quickly swallowed the liquid eagerly. It tasted salty, but had a sweet touch to it. He took his member out of my mouth and pulled me up from my knees. He quickly pushed me against the wall and picked me up so that I had to wrap my legs around his waist. He positioned himself at my entrance and plunged in, making me whimper in pain and pleasure. He squeezed my hips when my muscles clenched around his arousal. "D-Damn e-even a-after l-last n-night, y-you're still tight," he moaned.

"S-Shut u-up, G-!" I gasped when he hit my prostate. Hearing my gasp, he thrust into me, harder and faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his thrust with enthusiasm. I was close to my climax. When I thought I was going explode, he latched onto my throat, sending me over the edge. "A-Ah G-Gaara!" I came hard, my cum splattered across the red head's chest. He thrusts a bit more before screaming my name and cumming deep inside me. I felt the hot liquid fill me up and some leak from my entrance. "Shit," I cursed when he slipped out and let me back on the shower floor. When I stepped on the floor, pain shot through me but I ignored it.

I tensed when I felt a washcloth rub over my thighs. I turned to see the Gaara washing my thighs. I knew one thing, if he went higher, I was not going to let him live. We washed up and dried off before changing into our clothes. I slid on my orange jacket before heading for the door, but was stopped by Gaara.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Sakura," I answered, ignoring the pain while I was walking to the door.

He went up to me and kissed my lips gently. "Please try not to run into that guy again. I don't want to see you get hurt, Naru-chan," he pleaded.

I didn't want to run into Sasuke at all for Gaara's sake…and for my sake as well. "I won't." I said softly before opening the door and walking out. I need to know what Sasuke did to Sakura. I took corners and turns until I reached the Cherry Blossom Café.

She was taking a couple's order until she looked up to see me waving at her. She waved back and signaled me to come in. I walked in the café and once I took another step, I heard giggles. I turned to see a group of teenage girls watching me with interest. They giggled when they saw that I was looking at them. He waved at them, watching them blush and giggle in response.

"Really Naruto, stop encouraging them. It's bad enough that they're goggling at a gay man." I turned to see Sakura with her hands on her hips in an aggravated way. She always hated the fact that I liked encouraging girls. She always said that I act like a kid and need to grow up. But I don't want to; it's fun.

"Come on Sakura, its fun!" I chirped, grinning.

"Sheesh, even if Tsunade and I hit some sense into you, it's still no use. Sometimes I wonder if you're ever going to act mature."

I stuck my tongue out at her, earning giggles from the girls and some of the other people in the café. She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me toward the counter. Seeing that no one was looking, she slapped him upside the head.

"Itai! Why'd you do that?" I asked as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"You were embarrassing me in front of everybody!" she huffed. Sakura never liked being in the spotlight. She always kept it quiet. She didn't like being the center of attention because of her past childhood. Kids had picked on her about the size of her forehead. If it wasn't for Ino being nice to her, she wouldn't have become the woman she was today. After a while being with Ino for a while, Sakura became violent. One day, a boy had picked on her for having a large forehead. Once he had said that, she pummeled him into the ground, sending him to the hospital. Ever since that day, everybody chose their words carefully and stayed the hell out of her way. Well, except for Sasuke and I. Sasuke just said anything that he wanted to say, not caring what other people thought.

Sakura didn't hit him much since she knew that he would kill, but I was an easy target. I spoke too much and it was mostly stupid stuff. So she mainly hits me out of all our friends. Sometimes I deserve it, but other times, I don't even know why I get hit. That's when I remembered what I came here for. "Can I talk about the incident between you and Sasuke that happened yesterday?" I asked, watching how the pissed off expression changed to a shocked expression.

She spotted one of her waiters and called out to her. "Hey Moegi, can you fill in for a few minutes? I need to discuss some things with Naruto."

The orange-haired girl turned to her with a grin, "Of course, Onee-chan!" And with that the girl headed out to the tables for orders. He still couldn't believe that she was one of those three little brats who wanted to be just like him. Now she and the other two were 18 years old and already had their futures planned out. Moegi and Konohamaru were going out and Udon was working as a math assistant. Konohamaru was continuing his grandfather's work and is running as Hokage of Konoha. Practically all of his friends had grown up and had their futures in their hands. He chose to be an author because writing was his passion. Suddenly Sakura grabbed my wrist and dragged him into her little office which was hidden behind the counter.

Her office was a small room with two comfortable chairs and a silver table. This little room was used as Sakura's peace when she needed a break. She sat down at the table while I took a seat in the other chair. She stared at me with her intense, yet concerned, emerald eyes and asked, "So Sasuke came to see you?"

How did she know that? "Yes, but how did you know?"

She hesitated but regained her herself. "He actually came to see you. I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen to me."

I stared at her in amazement. She didn't look that much upset about this. And she was the worst one, next to me of course, who was broken when Sasuke left! "What happened between you two?" I asked in concern and suspicion.

"Well, I was shocked at first, furious, and then emotional. We were arguing and I slapped him. He left to see you. I'm guessing by your question that he ran into you." She explained straightforward, but blushing about the slapping part. Sakura had never slapped the Uchiha before. He really didn't get under her skin that much so he just got minor hits. That sort of surprised me.

"What happened between you two?" she asked interrupting my thoughts. I fidgeted with my fingers, blushing furiously from the earlier events.

"Spit it out!"

"I ran away from him and he found out about Gaara. Then he found me in the park and kissed me! I punched the daylights out of him and left him there on the ground. After that, I had hot sex with Gaara."

Sakura's expression, which previously showed shock, became disgusted. She really wasn't used to the idea of Garra and I being intimate with each other. She was use to walking in on Sasuke and I. She was reasonable with us but not with Gaara. She really didn't like Gaara that much. She and Gaara got in fights constantly. Yet I don't why. It was like she despised him for dating me. I could never figure it out.

"Well, that was a lot to do in one day especially the…sex part." She laughed, but I could tell it was fake.

"Sasuke seemed so sad. It was weird." I said as I thought about the expressions in Sasuke's eyes as we spoke.

"Maybe he had a reason for breaking his promise. I think that he was sad because…he still loves you. Why don't you give him another chance?"

I stood up quickly, knocking over my chair in the process. "How can you say that?! You just want me to forget about all the pain that he caused? You want me to give up everything for him!? What's with you Sakura?"

She met my eyes bravely. "I'm saying this because he loves you and you still love him! Gaara is just a temporary replacement for Sasuke! I don't want you to live in a lie anymore! You belong with Sasuke! Just give him another chance."

I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I held them back. How could she say all of those things!? I love Gaara. I don't want Sasuke anymore. I hate him! "How could you betray me, Sakura?! You're supposed to be my best friend. Why are you siding with that bastard!?" I shouted, slamming down my fist down onto the table.

She looked at me with concerned eyes and took a deep sigh before saying, "Because I know you, Naruto. I didn't betray you! I'm trying to bring back the old Naruto! The one who kept everyone's spirits up, the one who was always cheerful! The one who was happy with Sasuke and loved him with all his heart! I want that Naruto back, my old Naruto. You can't escape your feelings. Just accept the fact that you still love him!"

When she said that, my mind went blank. This was too much for me. I didn't want to believe those words but somehow, they sounded like the truth. I began to cry in front of her. She reached out to touch me, but I smacked her hand away harshly. She stumbled back, shocked.

"What you said is bullshit! I only love Gaara! I don't need you or that bastard. My life is fine the way it is. Just mind your business and leave me alone!" And with those words, I ran out of the café. I didn't even glance back to see if they were going to chase me.

As I ran, a familiar scent hit me. I stopped in front of Ichiraku's ramen shop, my favorite place to eat. The ramen smelled delicious, but I needed to get away. I was about to leave, but then I heard someone call my name.

"N-Naruto!"

I turned around to see Hinata sitting on the stool eating tonkatsu ramen, my favorite.

"Hey, Hinata!" I greeted sitting down beside the dark blue hair woman. I gave the waitress my order and then turned my attention to my friend. I got a good look at her. I haven't seen her for months because she and Kiba went on a trip to France for their three year anniversary. Her long dark blue hair was strayed freely over her back; her lavender eyes were still gentle as ever, and she still had that shy smile .

She looked over at me and smiled shyly. But her smiled was replaced by a worried frown when she got a closer look at me. "Why are you crying?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Something in my eye," I lied, hoping that she would buy it."

"You know that you can't lie to me, Naruto-kun."

"It was worth a try," I laughed. "I had an argument with Sakura about Sasuke. She was telling me to give him another chance. I just don't get why she chose his side over mine" I answered, my voice shaking.

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. "So the rumor were right; he is back."

Before I could respond, the female waitress brought my food. I brought the steaming noodles to my mouth and began to slurp them up.

"Want to know what I think?"

I nodded.

"Gaara and Sasuke…they are both the same."

I turned to her, shocked. What did she mean? Gaara was nothing like Sasuke Uchiha. Well…Gaara is possessive like Sasuke. They both are perverted. They really don't like to talk. They both love to tease me. They both are overprotective…

My eyes grew wide with shock. They are the same! "You're right, Hinata, but why did you mention that?" I asked, confused.

"After Sasuke hurt you, you met Gaara. It was like Gaara filled the place that left. Think about what you saw in Gaara. He's just like Sasuke and you're engaged to him."

The same? I began to think about it. My first time meeting Gaara was magical…just like with Sasuke.

Yeah…they are the same. But different too.

* * *

**_Hope ya'll liked it. Second lemon and it's not SasuNaruT-T Well I did write a roleplay with my friend Angela about SasuNaru and it did have sex in there. So that counts! Maybe... By the way I got my first boyfriend, Travis Ward! We've been together 5 months! And my best friend angela is now dating is dating Travis's best friend. Weird 0.0. Soccer is going good except for this week. We got or asses kicked three in a row by columbia county schools. The shame!(Damn columbia refs). And I'll be updating my profile maybe between sunday and thursday if my aunts house can give my laptop internet. Happy Easter!_**


End file.
